


Don't Fuck Monsters (Except, Definitely Fuck Monsters)

by Scriptor_Bellum



Category: Monstrata Fracture (Video Game)
Genre: (sort of), F/F, F/M, Foreplay, I'll add things as they come up!, M/M, NSFW, Other, Penetrative Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, oof I have very little experience with posting NSFW stuff so idk if I'm missing anything but
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 15:48:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18694543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scriptor_Bellum/pseuds/Scriptor_Bellum
Summary: A collection of my NSFW Monstrata Fracture fics!Ch 1: You and Cailean finally go all the way with each other.





	Don't Fuck Monsters (Except, Definitely Fuck Monsters)

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo, yeah! This is... similar to my other Monstrata fic collection, except these ones are all NSFW. 8)
> 
> Currently, I only have one! But, mmm, I think it's a pretty good one? For me not being very experienced with writing smut and all.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!! And as always, leave a comment if you liked it! (Or if you think there's something I could be doing better! As I said, smut's not my forte, so if there's anything here I could improve upon, I'm open to that. <3)

“Are you… are you sure you want to do this…?”

Cailean’s last two words, _with me,_ go unspoken, but you hear them anyway, and they break your heart.

You shift slightly, kneeling on the bed with one leg on either side of one of his, and let your eyes drink him in. The two of you just returned from a romantic date, it’s late at night, (or early in the morning; who knows which for certain?), and when you started kissing, hushed tones against each other’s lips signaled that you were ready to take things farther.

He’s so beautiful, and so sweet. All you’ve done is tug his shirt halfway up to dance your fingers across his abs, and suddenly he’s back in his shell, reverted to the insecurity he showed when you first met him. Although that’s cute when he’s just being shy, the kind of insecurity that keeps him questioning whether or not you want him isn’t healthy.

It happened when you first became a couple, because people would see you together and avoid you because you associated with him. You remember at least one time where he came to you in tears begging you to break up with him so everyone else wouldn’t be so cruel to you.

It happened with your first kiss, when he was so inexperienced he accidentally drew blood from your lip with his teeth. He kept saying it was proof that all he could do was hurt you and wouldn’t shut up until you kissed him again.

It’s been a while since he’s shown such self-consciousness. You thought maybe somehow he’d been able to work past it. And yet now, here you both are, having explicitly told each other you want to have sex, and he’s still second-guessing.

Why does he think he’s not good enough for you even after all this time?

“I want to,” you answer confidently before leaning down to kiss him again. Your fingertips trace lightly over the muscles on his midsection and they tense up immediately under your touch. “Do _you_ want to do this, Cailean? It’s fine if you don’t. Please don’t feel like you can’t say no. I want you to be sure and comfortable. If you’ve decided you’re not ready, I won’t be mad or disappointed and I’m definitely not going to force you to do anything you don’t want to do.”

“N-no, I want to!” His answer is a little too eager, and he knows it, because his face flushes violet as soon as it comes out of his mouth. His ears flick nervously as he looks anywhere but at you. Probably trying to think of what he wants to say next. “It’s just… I… I want you to be sure, too. You know? So are… are you sure you… want to do this… with… me?”

The words are punctuated, only for your benefit – to guarantee that you understand exactly what he’s asking. The words he omitted before get thrown into the mix this time, murmured quietly as if he’s ashamed to even admit that he’s thinking them.

Your initial reply is to give him another kiss. This one is long, slow, deep, to show him that you have plenty of chances to pull away and simply choose not to. You flatten your palm against his stomach and weave the fingers of your other hand between his. The kiss stretches across so much time that when you do break it, you draw in the biggest, most desperate breath of your life. You almost didn’t realize you were running out of air until your lungs started actually burning from lack of it.

That’s how much you want him.

You move your hand from his so that you can run your fingers through his hair. It feels like your hand is going through water, interspersed with the tickling of the seaweed. Your forehead rests against his, the tip of your nose pressing against his.

“I have never been more sure about anything in my life,” you say honestly. “Cailean, I love you. You are one of the most important people in my life, and _I love you so much._ ”

How else can you say it? The love you have for him is so intense that you can’t even verbalize it in a way that fully expresses how much you adore him.

He looks simultaneously speechless and like he’s about to cry, and he still won’t look you in the eyes. “But… (Name)… I’m–”

Apparently the only way you can ever shut him up is by kissing him. “You’re what?” Your hand forms a loose fist in his hair. “A kelpie? Not well-off? Bottom of the monster food chain? Cailean… babe…”

His face glows lavender again, like it always does when you call him _babe._

“– Haven’t you known me long enough to know I don’t care about any of that?” The interruption may have sounded harsh, so you soften your voice now. “I don’t care what kind of monster you are. I don’t care that you’re not rich. I don’t care about status. What I care about is this.” Your other hand moves up under his shirt to ghost over the left side of his chest.

God, he looks so confused, this precious man. “My… aah… pecs?”

You snort, and it turns into a barely-contained fit of giggles. “No, silly! Your heart! That’s all that matters to me. You’ve always been so nice to me, and you have a kind word for anyone who needs it. You’ve been through so much, and sometimes you get angry about it, but you haven’t let it turn you into someone who hates the world. You could have given up, but you didn’t.”

“… Yeah… but… I’m…” Ah, wow. He’s not gonna give this up, is he?

“You’re _what?_ ” you repeat, more emphatically this time. “Blue? Horsey? A monster?” Your hand tugs tenderly at his hair. “You listen to me. I love every part of you. Your ears… I love how they move around when you’re upset or happy, like I can always tell what you’re feeling. I love your tail… and how you sometimes wrap it around my waist when we’re walking together.”

You kiss him once more in the hopes that doing so will make him _get it._ “I love your sharp teeth and how they make your smile so beautiful. I love your hooves because it means you can stand on my feet when we’re dancing.”

Your fingers move from his hair and trail down the length of his jawline. “I love it all because _it’s you._ You are so amazing and handsome and if I had to do my entire life over again…”

By this point, there are tears threatening at the bottom of his eyes. “(Name)…”

“ _Cailean,_ ” you breathe. “If I had to do it all over again, _I would still choose you._ If I had to do my life over again a million times, I would choose you, every single time. I don’t want anyone else. I want you. I love _you._ ”

He’s quiet for a long moment after that. His fingers run over yours and over your face, down the side of your waist and further along the outside of your thigh. That pensive look in his eyes suggests that he’s trying to think of what to say. Usually he just says what he feels even if he stammers it out; this isn’t something you get to see from him often.

Finally he finds his voice. “I love you, too. So much. You’re… I-I mean, wow… you’re just… not like anyone I’ve ever known before. You’re so kind, and… you don’t… you like everyone for… who they are and… I just – I want to… I…” His face flushes again and he gives a small squeeze to the side of your thigh. “… Is it still okay if… we… you know? I think… I think I’m ready. As long as you are.”

“Like I said, I’ve never been more sure of anything. I’ve really been looking forward to this, babe.” You give him another long, slow, deep kiss, then pull away with your fingers tangling in his hair. “Alright. So let me grab everything we’ll need, okay? It’s all right here in the bottom drawer, so…”

You lean over to open it, and a moment later, a small assortment is set out on the mattress next to Cailean’s leg. “Okay, so we have lube, and–”

“What’s that for?” Cailean interrupts, tilting his head at you.

Oh.

You smile, passing the bottle over for him to look at. “Lubrication. It’s to make it easier for us to move more smoothly while you’re inside me. So neither of us accidentally hurts the other.”

The concerned look on his face is adorable. You know he’s not naive in the slightest, but he’s always been all too aware of just how much he could hurt you and how other people can hurt him. It’s not surprising that particular insecurity is cropping up when he’s getting ready to do something he’s never done before. “W-we could get hurt during sex?!”

“Not if we use this,” you singsong, tapping the bottle. “If we use plenty of lube and go slowly, it’s going to be fine.” You kiss him again to hopefully keep him calm. “I promise.”

He looks considerably less mortified now, at least. “Okay… and is it okay if we just do it… like… like this?” His hand makes a sweeping gesture toward you. “You know – like we are now? I don’t have to be on top, do I?”

You shake your head. “Not if you don’t want to be. If you want to do it just like we are now, that’s fine with me. There’s no one position that’s… ‘right’, and all you have to do is say something if you aren’t comfortable. With anything, not just positions.”

“That’s… all I have to–?” His expression gives away what he’s thinking all too clearly.

Your fingers make a home in his hair. “Yes, Cailean. That’s all you have to do is say something. I’m not going to make you do anything you don’t want to do. We can stop any time we want. This is something I want to do, yeah, but it’s no big deal if we have to stop or if you need a minute or if you don’t want to do something at all.” Another kiss. He deserves to feel safe with you. “All you have to do is tell me to stop.”

He nods slowly – like he’s still processing this information. It’s been a long time, you’re sure, since he’s been confronted with the information that _he has a choice to stop something if he doesn’t like it._ “O-okay. Um… same for you, too. Please. Don’t – stop me if… if you need to.”

“I will. Thank you, baby.” You continue to run your fingers through his hair. “Okay. Now, I think one more thing before we can get started.” You grab the box that’s been dumped out and pull one of the packets from inside. “You know what a condom is?”

“Oh… yeah, yeah, I know that.” That look of relief he gives you puts a smile on your own face. “That’s what I wear so I don’t… get you pregnant, right?”

“Well, that, and it protects against other things. Like diseases. Not that I think you have any,” you add quickly, “and I don’t, either! I’m just explaining what else it can be used for, okay?”

He nods and reaches for the packet, which you let him take. “I know some things. I mean… it’s not like I didn’t have… back with my earlier education and all… it’s just… they didn’t cover a lot, you know? Aside from just saying ‘don’t have sex’.”

You give him an understanding smile. “Oh, right, _abstinence only._ Well, that’s okay. It’s… not like I’ve had a ton of experience myself, so we can learn more together. We’ll go slow. If it’s not too rude, have you ever… aah, you know – touched yourself?”

It’ll be a miracle if his face isn’t permanently stained purple by the end of this judging by how hard he’s blushing. “W-well… yeah… that’s easy, though… because it’s just me.”

“Like I said, we’ll go slow and stop each other if we need to.” You wink as you reach to take the condom back. “Hey, I’ll even be nice and put this on for you. Hopefully it’s big enough!”

“(N-Name)!” But he’s smiling.

You grasp the bottom of his shirt and slowly pull it over his head. “Yeeees?”

His eyes shift away from yours, his fingertips tracing circles on your thighs. “If… if you want to… maybe you could… kiss me…? Like…” He moves one hand and gestures awkwardly. “Not on the lips, but…”

“Yeah? I think I understand.” You shift around a little and lean down, kissing his jaw, then moving down to his neck. Light kisses are peppered on his skin from his collarbone down through his chest all the way to his abs. Although he tenses up against your lips a few times, when you look up into his eyes, he seems much more visibly relaxed. “How’s that, Cailean?”

“R-really nice…” He go half-lidded, his hand moving back toward you, before he stops short. “Is it… okay if I… take your top off? And maybe… do things… you know… like you’re…?”

Oh, wow. Is your shy, easily flustered boyfriend asking to touch your boobs? Damn it, he’s so cute. “Do whatever you want, babe. If I don’t like it, I’ll stop you.”

Cailean gives you an almost imperceptible nod, then moves to slide your top off over your head. The way he does it is so deliberate and gradual, and it’s obvious he doesn’t want to miss a second of what he’s doing. It’s something he’s never done before – taking off a woman’s clothes. You don’t blame him for keeping his eyes fixed on you.

Plus, it’s kind of an ego boost. His looking at you like a starving man looking at a buffet definitely doesn’t hurt your confidence.

“See something you like, babe?” you hum as you arch your back to give him a better view. He’s left you with just a bra on your top half, which is hopefully showing off your breasts to turn him on more. “Like I said, feel free to do whatever you want.”

“O-oh… right, yeah…” It’s like he forgot all about the possibility of touching as soon as he _saw_ you. One hand moves from your leg and fiddles with one of your bra straps for a moment. There’s something in his eyes you can’t identify; somewhere between curiosity and bridled lust.

Finally, after pushing the strap down, his fingers travel over to your chest. His fingers spread out tentatively over one of your breasts. He lets out a soft chuckle, “They’re… soft. And warm.”

When he gives a cursory squeeze, a small moan of yours rewards him. “Ahh, Cailean… that feels nice.”

He blushes, but doesn’t stop or pull away. “O-oh, um… good… I’m glad… is there… anything I can do to make it better, or…? I-I mean, do you want me to do anything else or… do _you_ want to do anything else…?”

“Hm, well…” You lean down and give him another kiss. This time you want it to be enough so he has to gasp for breath. When you break the kiss and he’s started to pant, you smile. He’s so cute and you feel so lucky. “How about you try getting my bra off while I test the lube on your skin? Just to make sure it’s not gonna hurt you before we put it on something more, ah… sensitive.”

Surprisingly enough, Cailean has no trouble following those orders. Despite being flustered, he seems to know where to go to unhook your bra, and his hands only fumble a little bit. As he works the hooks loose, you pump out some of the lube onto your fingertips. Because you didn’t really have any idea about if different monsters react to different things, so you thought maybe it was best to use something plain. No flavorings or special colors, no icy-hot tingling, just clear, water-based lube.

You press your fingertips lightly to the side of Cailean’s chest, rubbing in a circle to apply the lube on one nipple. The way he squeaks and pauses when you do so practically makes you melt. How did the universe allow one person to be so adorable? “Awww,” you laugh. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you! And it’s kinda cold, too, I didn’t think about that. You okay?”

“N-no, no, it’s fine… I’m used to the cold… a-and it feels nice. Just… different.” He takes in a couple of breaths and squirms around a little bit. Suddenly, your bra is gone, and he sheepishly holds it up. “Is there… somewhere you want me to put this? I’d feel bad putting it on the floor…”

You can’t help it – you snort. “Oh, honey.” You press your nose against his, lowering yourself down so that your stomach is flush against his. “During sex, the floor is _only_ for clothes. It’s okay. Just go ahead and put it down there with your shirt. I wanna give this a few minutes to see if you’re good with the lube before we take our pants off. You wanna do a little more playing around up top while we wait?”

Honestly, he looks like a kid who’s been let loose in a candy store and told he can have whatever we wants. “O-oh, yeah, sure!” His hand twitches for a moment, his ears flicking. It’s not the same as when he’s nervous. This just looks like he’s thinking. “Is it okay if I do…” He lets his hand return to where it was before he took off your bra, carefully cupping one of your breasts. “… This again?”

“Aaah… mhm, that’s… that’s good.” That’s the farthest from a lie you’ve ever told, to be certain. Having his hand on you like this feels wonderful. It’s insanely nice to have him touch you the way you’ve been wanting him to, and doubly so because he’s enjoying it too. “Do whatever you want. I’ll tell you to stop if I don’t want you doing something, so unless I do, keep reminding yourself that I want you touching me. Okay?”

A couple of moments pass with Cailean basically just groping you. He gingerly squeezes to test the waters, and before long, both of his hands are fondling your tits. When he starts to graze his fingertips over your nipples and circle them, teasing them into peaks, you can feel something else stiffen up.

Your knee presses playfully against his crotch. “Feels like _you’re_ ready, babe. Is the lube still feeling okay on your chest?”

“Yeah… it feels fine… u-uh…” He manages to pull his eyes up from your breasts to your face. That look in them is still there, though. Barely held back desire, wonder, and actually… more than anything, you see love. “Are… _you_ ready?”

“Uh-huh, I think so.” Your hands move down to your jeans, unbuttoning them and moving to slide them off. “You want me to take your pants off, or do you wanna do it yourself?”

His ears twitch a little. “Oh, um… you can do it, I guess… it doesn’t really matter to me…”

“Okaaaay.” Thankfully, it doesn’t take too long to get his pants off. You struggle a little to get them past his hooves since you’ve never actually done this before, but it’s not that bad. When you slip your fingers into the band of his underwear to pull them off too, he lets out a little gasp, and you look up into his eyes. “Cailean? Do you need a minute?”

His entire face is violet, and he’s looking off to the side inside of at you. His hands have moved from your breasts to your shoulders like he’s holding on for dear life. “N-no, no! I’m okay… it’s just… I’m… nervous and… and excited! And… I-I just…” His face flushes more as his eyes drift closed. “… I love you. I want this to be… g-good for you.”

“Hey, it will be. Because we love each other.” You give him a kiss and tug gently at his underwear. “Mind if I take these off now?”

* * *

 It takes a few minutes to get situated just because the two of you both have a few butterflies about the experience. Even though it’s going to be good and you don’t have any doubts, doing something like this with someone new is both nerve-wracking and exhilarating.

At last, though, you both are completely nude and sitting here with each other. You’re on your knees and Cailean is still lying beneath you, eyes darting around as if he’s trying to look anywhere but at you – it’s pretty clear he’s happy about the way you’re looking at him, though. The smile that forms on your face when you see him like this is something you couldn’t hold back even if you tried.

To put it simply, his penis is _beautiful._ It’s about the average length that you know for humans, yet it’s easily the thickest one you’ve ever seen. Bright turquoise just like the rest of his skin, with tiny fin-like structures surrounding the head and small whitish-blue speckles along the shaft. Those are the same markings that dot around his face, neck, shoulders and parts of his arms; that’s so cute.

Touching him to apply the lube to his dick is… fun. Apparently he’s sensitive everywhere, so smoothing the lube onto him makes him mewl and give other little noises. He doesn’t hold onto your shoulders or your breasts; once you get the lube onto him (and yourself, just for good measure because not only can you not be too careful, it also feels great), he switches to grasping your hips. That’s where he keeps them even as you’re pulling the condom onto him. His eyes keep looking between your eyes and your boobs, though. Seems like those are his two favorite parts of you now.

Once everything is ready, you lean in and lightly press your pussy up against his dick. Just something small to test things out. Of course, with his width, you’re not sure if you’ll be able to take him all at once anyway, but regardless, it’s probably better to get him used to the idea of touching down there first instead of just going for it.

“A-ah…” Cailean bites his lip as soon as you set yourself against him. That blush of his is working its way down toward his neck by this point. “That feels… ahhh… um… you’re, uh… kind of… wet.”

You nod and brace yourself a bit, letting your fingertips run over his ear-fins. “Yep. That’s what happens when a woman gets turned on. Means you’re doing what you need to be doing.”

He blinks at you, his eyes focusing right on yours. It looks like he’s shocked. “Y-you mean I’m… I’m the reason… you’re already–?”

“Yeah, this is all you, babe,” you grin. “You’re just so handsome and sweet, you’re getting me all worked up.”

Almost as if in direct response, his dick hardens more against you, and his eyes go wide. “O-oh, God, I’m sorry! I didn’t… I-I mean…”

You kiss him deeply, pushing yourself more against him in the process. “Shhh.” The tip of your nose nuzzles against his. “That’s a good thing, Cailean. It means I’m getting you turned on, too, and that’s what I want. It makes me feel even hotter, you know?”

“Wow… uhm…” The swallow he gives is audible, and his breathing is starting to speed up. So close to him, you can feel his heart hammering in his chest. “C-can we, um… go further…?”

“If you’re ready.”

He nods, and you reposition yourself so that your folds are tenderly rubbing against the head of his cock. A whimper escapes him, but his face flushes and his lips curve into a smile enough so that you know he’s not uncomfortable. You made sure to reinforce in him to tell you if he is.

Even so, you feel the need to run your hand through his hair. “Hey. You okay, love?”

“Y-yes!!” The way he says it is so… desperate. Like he’s trying to hold himself back while still giving you an answer. “It… it feels… really good… um… you’re so… w-warm… and wet… and you’re just… you’re all around me there…”

You let out a small giggle and give a soft thrust with your hips to take in more of him. When you do, you manage to envelop his whole head with your entrance. There aren’t any words to describe how amazing it feels – he’s cool and firm and slick from the lube, and having even just part of him inside you makes you feel whole. “A-ahhh, mmh… I’m not… _all_ around you… not yet… oh… God, you feel so good! Is it okay if I… keep going?”

“Y-yeah… please…”

“Okay. Stop me… if you need to, okay?”

The two of you move like this for a while, slow and cautious, but undeniably passionate. Although you let Cailean know that you’re probably not going to be able to take all of his length, you also say you want to take as much as you can. Every time you get a little more inside yourself, you’re treated to the lewdest, most joyful noises you’ve ever heard from your boyfriend. Even he seems surprised by how much he’s enjoying this.

When you’ve taken as much of him as you think you can, he’s inside you up to a little less than three-quarters of the way. Not too bad. And it feels _amazing._ Aside from when you kiss him, you don’t think you’ve ever felt more full and complete. Not to mention that him stammering out that he loves how it feels when you squeeze your walls around him and that he loves you so much is even better.

That he’s so vocal – and that you’re doing your best to match him – ramps up the entire experience. Now that he’s more comfortable with such exposing intimacy, he’s settled into having very little problem telling you what he wants or needs. Each gasp, cry, or moan of his only serves to speed you faster toward climax, and in turn, he seems to be getting even more aroused himself.

As soon as he actually rolls his hips up against you, that’s when every part of you starts _racing._

“A-ah, Cailean!!” You have to bite your lip to keep from screaming. That was the tipping point that pushed you from steamy straight to within an inch of orgasm. “That… that was…”

He looks up at you innocently, though he isn’t faring much better. “S-sorry… I didn’t mean to – I just – I’m… just… _aaah…_ mmmm…!”

“Close, too?” It’s like you can’t catch your breath. “Okay, okay… mmm… let me just…” You press your hands steadily against his chest and take a breath… before tightening as much as you can around him. If this is what he really likes…

A low moan slips out of him, something primal and followed by several more. “(N-Name)!! Oh… oh, God…” His hands migrate up to your waist, clinging like you’re his last connection to the entire world. There are probably going to be fingerprint-shaped bruises there later, but fuck if you care. At the moment, it actually feels _nice._ “I’m… I-I think… uh _mm_ _MM_ _…!_ ”

Even though you can tell the condom is still intact, you can also feel Cailean’s warm cum through it. His face goes a deeper purple than you’ve ever seen it before, and his grip on you loosens the smallest fraction. He bucks his hips again, weaker this time, and just holds onto you as he rides out his orgasm. Watching him completely surrender to the pleasure and twitch beneath you leaves you unable to deny yourself any longer.

Just as Cailean’s orgasm is fading out, yours comes to its highest point. A ball of white heat builds inside your core, and you just manage to choke out, “ _Cailean!_ ” before it snaps inside of you. That warmth spreads through your whole body in an instant, making your insides feel like molten gold.

You let out a shuddering moan that rivals his before you carefully remove yourself from his dick, and flop down on the bed; half beside him and half on top of him. The two of you lie there in a silent, high afterglow for what feels like eternity. You don’t feel the need to say anything, just lean against him and hold his hand. That’s enough. All that fills the room is the sound of your and Cailean’s heavy breathing. You close your eyes and open them a few times, looking over at your boyfriend with unbridled affection in your eyes.

As soon as your body doesn’t feel like jelly anymore, you roll yourself closer and wrap your arms around him. “Oh, my God. That was so great,” you sigh, nuzzling your face into his hair. “I love you, Cailean.”

“I… I love you, too…” The reaction of him coiling his arm around your waist is almost immediate. He holds onto you so fast and pulls you so close it’s like he never wants to let go. “That was… wow… I feel like I’m… drowning in love for you and… but… totally relaxed at the same time. It’s… nice. I liked that.”

You smile and snuggle closer to him. “Aww, that’s such a sweet way to put it. You’re so poetic, babe.” You let your eyes close, molding yourself to fit comfortably against him. There’s nothing better in the world right now than cuddling naked post-sex. “Mmm, so, do you think this is something you’d wanna do again?”

“Definitely. It was a lot of fun, and… I-I don’t know… you made me feel…” God, you can _hear_ him blushing. “… Safe.”

Hearing that makes you feel warm inside in a totally different way. As soon as he says that, you give him a squeeze and kiss his cheek. “Well, that’s what I was trying to do. I’m glad it worked.” Your hand sets itself on his chest and you palm in slow circles. “You’re always safe with me, Cailean.”

He hums tiredly. “I know… sometimes I just… get scared when I’m… opening up. Thank you for… understanding and – and going so far to make me _feel_ it.”

“You’re welcome. You deserve to feel safe. And for what it's worth…” You stretch out. “You made me feel safe, too. You’re such a sweetheart.”

After another moment of quiet embraces and lazy kisses, you speak up again. “Wanna go wash off and get dressed? Maybe we can have a late dinner somewhere.”

“Maybe in a little while, if that’s okay?” Cailean throws his other arm over you and makes to pull you even closer. “I just… want to stay like this. Just for a bit longer.”

You smile, resting your head against his chest. “Okay, babe. I really like that idea.”

Of course, with this idea, you’re pretty sure the two of you are going to be skipping dinner.

But no meal you can think of right now is better than falling asleep in each other’s arms after your first time together.


End file.
